Starscream VS FNAF
by BeautifulGalaxia
Summary: Starscream discovers a game called Five Nights At Freddy's and decides to try it.


It was just an ordinary day on the decepticon ship. Starscream was alone in one of the computer rooms doing some work looking around on the internet to see if he could find any autobot pictures that humans took. "I don't get it." Starscream muttered to himself. "Why can't Soundwave do this? I have much more important things to do." He sighed. He then went on the strange website called YouTube and started searching to see if he could find any videos. "If there is one thing autobots fail at doing its hiding from cameras." He laughed. He saw a few video suggestions titled Five Nights At Freddy's. He was curious so he clicked on it and started reading the comments and people were saying how scary the game was. "How scary can this game be?" He chuckled. He looked over his shoulder at the doorway that leads into the room. He pressed a button to close it. "I can't have anyone come in here and see me doing this." He said.

Starscream downloaded the Five Nights At Freddy's game then opened it. _Why am I even doing this? This is stupid. Besides, what if Soundwave caught me doing this? Or worse… Megatron… He would certainly beat me for doing this. _He shook the thought out of his mind and began playing the game.

He pressed on 'New Game'.

_Help wanted. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

"HAHAA!" Starscream laughed. "This sounds easy."

_12:00 PM 1st Night._

Starscream started checking the cameras and doorways. He soon came to _Cam 1A. _"What are those?!" He chuckled. "The _animatronics_? They aren't even moving!" He then switched cameras to _Cam 1C_. _Sorry! Out of order. _Starscream rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is getting boring." He went back to _Cam 1A_ and noticed the animatronic called "Bonnie" wasn't there. "Finally some action!" He rubbed his hands together then started checking the other cameras. On _Cam 1B_ it showed Bonnie standing next to the tables. "Oookaaaay, that is a bit…" _What? Scary? You're scared of a silly animatronic bunny in a game?! _He thought to himself. He left the cameras and started checking the doors. He turned on the light to the right door. Nothing. He turned on the light to the left door. Nothing. "Good." He smiled an evil smile. "This is easy!" He then looked down at the power. _40%_. "WHAT? ALREADY?" _What happens when the power goes out?_ He wondered as he looked at the time. _3 AM_. "Halfway there already!" He checked _Cam 1A _again and noticed the animatronic called Chica wasn't there. He frantically started checking cameras. He checked _Cam 2B _and Bonnie was there. "Oh no!" Starscream closed the camera and checked the door. "Nothing…" He flashed the light a few times hoping it would make Bonnie leave. He checked the cameras again to search for Chica. "Where is it…?" He went to _Cam 4A _and saw Chica standing there with her head bent to the side and mouth hanging open. "AAH!" Starscream left the camera, checked the door with the light, and then went back to the camera. Chica was still standing there. He looked at the power again. _10%_ left. _I can do it. I can win this game. I can do it._ He thought to himself. He left the camera and checked the right door. Still nothing. He sighed with relief. "This is easy!" He proclaimed then turned to the left door. He tried turning on the light but nothing happened. His eyes widened as he repeatedly clicked on the light button. Becoming a bit more nervous he clicked on the camera again and just as that happened, Bonnie jumped screaming at Starscream.

"AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Starscream leapt back, yelling so loud that a few vehicons

heard him outside the door.

"Starscream, is everything alright in there?" They asked.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream shot at the computer and there was a small explosion with smoke.

"Starscream!" Megatron had opened the door and was standing there with Soundwave standing next to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Starscream stiffened at the sound of Megatron's voice. He slowly turned around to face him. "I… uh… well, you see uh…"

Megatron growled and turned to leave. "Whatever you were doing, I hope you won't do it again." He said angrily and began to walk out of the room, signaling with his hand for Soundwave to follow.

Starscream watched as they left then turned and looked at the broken computer. "I'll have to try again some time to finish that game, as well as try the second and third." He grinned.


End file.
